Grab What You Need
by BobWhite
Summary: Matt tells Ronon and Makela where to find the mine. Full summary inside. R&R 2 find out more!
1. Three Days

**Full Summary:**

When Matt went missing for the three days after rescuing Erica, he hadn't gone to the gun cache. He'd been picked up by Ronon and Makela and taken to Atlantis. The city had been moved to a lake in the hills surrounding Spokane. What happens when Ronon and Makela show up at the hideout one day before the North Koreans show up? Will the Wolverines go with them? And how does Jed react to seeing Matt in the Infirmary?

**Three Days:**

**Returning To The Mine:**

Erica and Matt headed away from town and into the woods. They weren't stopped by any of the soldiers so they kept going. Once they were far enough away from town, they took off running, away from those they knew might be following. They zigzagged their way to the mine and finally stopped zigzagging when they got close. As they came down the side of the hill, Toni came out with a bucket, saw them and dropped the bucket. She hugged Erica, Daryl stopped Matty from going into the mine, Jed walked out and confronted Matty telling him that George was dead and Matty took off. He didn't want to be around them at the moment, not now that Erica was safe. He took off into the hills to cool off…

**Missing:**

It had been nearly three days since Matty took off and Erica went up to Jed saying that she was worried about Matty. Jed took off to search the woods for his brother but when he came back to the mine empty handed, he had to tell Erica that he hadn't been able to find Matty. The others waited, wondering where Matty could have wondered off to. Little did they know that he was literally in the hands of one of the military's best kept secrets…

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please Review...**_

_**First chapter follows the movie line up until Erica and Matty return to the mine…**_


	2. Grab What You Need

**Grab What You Need:**

**The City:**

Matty was sitting on one of the Infirmary beds looking at Dr. Jennifer Keller. She was examining him before he headed out to get ready to go out on a scouting mission. He hadn't told any of these people where his brother and the rest of the Wolverines were hiding so he knew that they were at least safe in that retrospect. He also knew that they were still liberating and fighting back because the scouts brought back evidence that the Wolverines were still alive every day. This would be his first day being able to help in the scouting, though he still didn't know how they were able to move about without any of the enemy figuring out where they were or what they were doing.

"Matt…Matt…are you listening?" _Dr. Keller asked._

"Oh, sorry, was just thinking about my brother and friends."

"Well the Wolverines will need to get full medical evaluations once we find them and they are in the city. Ronon and Makela were just wondering if you would tell them where your hideout is so they can go get them. It would be best if the group was within the city tonight."

"Why, what's going on?"

"We have been hearing back from some of our people within the police department that Lt. Cho knows where your friends are hiding and are planning on hitting the place tomorrow night while everyone is asleep. We want to get them back here where they will be relatively safe until we can figure out how to strike back without letting Lt. Cho and the rest of the enemies know where we are." _Makela said._

"Oh, well I can go and get them for you. They'll probably think you are part of the enemy if you guys go, no offense."

"None, taken, but no offense to you it is better if we go. We can take care of ourselves much more then you can. This is basically our life, killing people that want us dead." _Ronon said._

"One day you guys are going to have to tell me what you mean by that. As well as tell me how a city as big as this one can go unnoticed for so many years on earth. I mean even Lt. Cho would know about it if he was looking hard enough."

"Even Lt. Cho wouldn't be able to find Atlantis if he was looking hard enough. So, what's it going to be? Are you going to tell us where your hideout is or do the North Koreans find out where your brother and friends are hiding first?" _Dr. Keller asked._

"Fine, were in an old mine that isn't being used anymore. We also have a gun cache around where you found me."

"We know about the gun cash since we picked it up when we picked you up. Thanks for the information. We'll be back soon. Keep an eye on him Jenn." _Makela said as she and Ronon headed out of the infirmary to go looking for the Wolverines._

"Do you think they'll find them alive?"

"Ronon and Makela are good at what they do. They'll find them and bring them back here in one piece, you can count on that."

"And what about all of our contacts in town?"

"They are also our contacts so it shouldn't be that hard to figure out what to do when the time comes."

"Do you think I can start training with the rest of the soldiers you guys have here?"

"Once Colonel Sheppard sees that you and your friends are alright then it shouldn't be that big of a problem. But until then, it is better if you stay here and help me out in any way I can think of. Your brother will want to see that you are alright when they get here and the only way you'll be alright is if you aren't injured training with the other soldiers."

"Yeah, I guess you have a good point. So, what can I do for you at the moment?"

"Inventory; we have an influx of soldiers and equipment coming in and we need to get everything inventoried and organized for the time being until everything comes in. Essentially we need to make room for the new equipment. And then we'll go and get some food."

"Sounds good to me."

"Then let's get started."

**The Mine:**

Ronon and I landed the Jumper about a mile from where the Wolverines were located. The Jumper had been cloaked as soon as we'd left the Jumper Bay so none of the North Koreans or Russians would know where we were located. It was easier to grab the Wolverines and everything they needed on foot then just show up with the Jumper. Besides, from what Matt said, the mine was in a somewhat wooded area and the Jumper wouldn't be able to easily touch down in a wooded area.

Having acquired personal shields from my home world after the Atlantis Expedition allowed me to stay, most soldiers now used them when on dangerous missions. Nowadays though, the shields were used when we had to venture out of the Jumpers and needed an extra boost of security. Both Ronon and I had a shield on to make sure that if we were shot at the bullets would bounce right off. Besides, we both had our guns with us and an extra rifle with us so that we didn't use up all the shots we had with the stunners.

We moved silently through the hills and between the trees. There was no need to sneak up on the Wolverines but at the moment we couldn't trust them. Matt might be able to trust them, but we didn't know what they were capable of when faced with unknown people. As we moved, we watched what was going on within the woods. We had to be on alert just in case any of the North Koreans or Russians were lurking in the woods also looking for the Wolverines. We just didn't know that we were being watched. If the Wolverines were in the mine at this time then it would be easy to sneak up on them, but if they were in town, then we would have some waiting to do.

We found the mine without any difficulty, but no one was around so we waited. We went to the door and stood waiting for the Wolverines to return from town. Hopefully they wouldn't need any patching up and would be kind to us. If not, we knew how to deal with them if they tried anything with us. One shot at a tree with our guns and they would have to listen to us.

**The Wolverines:**

It didn't take long before the Wolverines came into sight. Ronon and I were down by the small lake the mine was positioned near. We were talking quietly and looking around. I had pulled out some granola bars. I laughed at something he said and threw a rock at him. He dodged it before throwing his wrapper at me. When we heard the Wolverines coming to a stop behind us we turned around. The older boy we knew as Jed almost immediately. Matt had shown us a picture so that we would know who he was. I pushed passed Ronon and moved up the small embankment with Ronon behind me. His two swords were on his back as we had brought as many weapons with us as we could. The other Wolverines looked at us as we came to a stop in front of them. I looked at Ronon before I started speaking.

"So, you must be Jed. I'm Makela and this is Ronon. We're here to help."

"How do you know my name? And how in the hell did you find our camp?"

"A little bird told us. Look, it's better if we don't do this here. We need you to grab your belongings and follow us. We're parked about two miles away. We'll talk once we get back to our camp."

"We're not going anywhere with you. For all we know, you could work for Cpt. Cho." _Robert said._

"Right, we work for Cpt. Cho and we have guns that are totally classified."

"Ronon! Not here, we promised Colonel Sheppard we would be back before dinner. I don't plan on letting the Colonel down."

"Colonel? You guys are military? You don't look it." _Toni said._

"Yeah that's 'cause we aren't. We work within a classified section of the Air Force. In fact, Ronon and I weren't born on this planet. And the North Koreans and Russians are in for a fight that they never saw coming. Every ally we've ever made is headed here. About half the galaxy in one big sweep is headed here to go to war against them. Just picture a bunch of war ships descending from space and wreaking havoc on the invaders. It'll be a fight for survival that's for sure. Come on, grab your gear."

"You guys sound crazy." _Julie said._

"Yea we get that a lot. You'd be surprised to see how many people think that until they see where we live."

"Yea and where would that be?" _Darryl asked._

"A legendary city. So are you guys going to pack or what?" _Ronon asked._

"We still have no idea what you guys are capable of. Besides, we have bigger problems then you. We're looking for my brother Matt. He's been missing for nearly three days and when I went to check on our weapons cache it was gone."

"We know, we have it. Don't worry; you'll get it back once you are all safe and can drive what we drive."

"And who says we want to go with you?"

"Because our sources say that your location has been compromised and the enemy is coming tomorrow to kill you all. Grab your gear, let's go, we can talk semantics later."

"You heard the lady!"

As they packed their belongings, Ronon and I stood guard out by the trees. I had pulled out my stunner and was toying with the idea of showing them what we were capable of doing. Ronon said something and as soon as I saw Jed walk out of the mine, I aimed the gun at the closest tree and looked back at Jed.

"You wanted to see what we were capable of; here's your example." _I pulled the trigger and the gun went off. The red light bullet hit the tree and the tree began smoking, a hole in the middle of the tree. Jed wasn't the only one looking. Everyone had come out of the mine with not only their belongings but also the weapons that they had stashed there._

"Come on, we need to leave. The quicker we get to the Jumper the better."

**Move Out:**

We headed out shortly after my example. Some of the kids looked a little scared that I might go off and shoot them, but I had already set my gun back on stun. I was in the lead and Ronon brought up the rear. If anything we were over cautious but that was okay because we were aiding the Wolverines. They would soon be united with Matt and they would have an even better chance at attacking the enemy once they were taught how to fly the Jumpers, if any of them had the ATA gene of course.

The truck had been left in the mine and anything else that looked like the Wolverines were still living in the mine but everything else had been packed up and was being carried by the kids themselves. Ronon would check in with me every now and then as we moved as silently as we could through the woods but he would also move ahead of the group as well. He didn't have the ATA gene but I did so it would make sense to get the shields activated and given to the kids once we got near the Jumper.

As it turned out, we wouldn't need to give the kids any of the shields as no one had been following us the entire time we were headed for the Jumper. Once in range of the Jumper, I took out the remote and clicked it, making it visible to the Wolverines. All looked at it up until I lowered the back ramp. Ronon and I moved into the Jumper and when we realized that they weren't coming we turned around.

"Let's go, get in. We have a few places to go before we get back to camp. We weren't just sent here to pick you up. We're doing some scouting in town and need to get out of the woods before Cpt. Cho figures out that you aren't in the mine anymore. Don't worry; they won't be able to see us once we get going."

"So this thing will go invisible again?" _Danny asked._

"Of course; this is the way we have been getting around since we made camp about a month ago. Thanks to us the Wolverines are doing even more then they thought they were doing."

"You've been blaming your bombings on us?" _Julie asked._

"It was better then saying another group of insurgents had taken over the area. Besides, when you see what we have planned for them, you'll want to be on our side."

"Alright guys, in we go. It's better than being out where they can fly over and see us standing outside of a space ship."

"Jed's right, we have no other choice then to follow for now. We'll look for Matty once we know that they can be trusted." _Erica said._

"Yeah, I guess."

Everyone piled into the Jumper, setting their belongings on the seats and keeping their weapons in their hands. Ronon hit the back button and the ramp closed. He walked into the forward section and sat down in the front right seat. I was already sitting in the pilot seat so it wasn't hard to navigate from there. The first thing I did was cloak the Jumper once more. After that, we headed into town. We needed to confirm the spots where the Daedalus and Apollo would pick up all civilians. Some areas, thanks to our contacts in town were already designated as beam-up points so we only needed to pick a few more spots and then our contacts would get to the area to place the sensors.

Once satisfied with the beam-up points, we headed out of town and into space. Colonel Caldwell wanted to confirm that the Daedalus and Apollo were in working order before descending into what he hoped wasn't that bad of a battle field. Plus almost all of our allies that had war ships were in orbit anyways and we had to confirm that they knew what to do when the time came. Jed and the rest of the Wolverines looked in awe at how many warships we had at our disposal and also noticed that two of them belonged to the Air Force. It was something that they would have to ask about when they got to wherever it was that they were being taken to.

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please Review…**_


End file.
